Love, In More Ways Than One
by BlackButler.SoulEater.Fan4Ever
Summary: A story about Soul and Maka and how they work together and a little surprise for my reviewers TWO WEEKS after the story's completed I will send a small gift to everyone of my reviewers! Starting with the first reviewers, to the last reviewers. Start reading and start reviewing! Repeated reviews do not mean multiple gifts, saying that right now. Don't try it. You'll be disqualified.
1. Cleaning

Soul walked with his meister down the hallways of the D.W.M.A. They had just eaten out at one of the restraunts just outside of D.W.M.A. Once they stopped at their apartment door, Maka pulled out a key and opened it.

Inside, the room was a mess. Food was on the floor, some jackets were splayed out on a desk, and even Maka's book were scattered out across the scenery. Soul didn't mind it one bit, but Maka, being organized, didn't enjoy this one bit.

The messy teenager blushed and tried to scurry away before his partner used her "famous" Maka-Chop on him, but she swiftly grabbed him by the hood of his jacket before he could escape. "Don't kill me!" Soul was trying to flee but Maka held onto the hood tightly, preventing him from moving an inch.

"Oh, you're not getting away that easily." Maka pulled Soul back until he fell on the floor. "Clean it up!"

He groaned and she pulled him back up. One look from her said all the words he needed to know.

"O.K., I'll clean it up!" he said, feeling lucky that she didn't nearly split his head in two. "Uhh – you can let go now."

"Oh no, I need to make sure you do clean." Soul sighed and started to pick up the jackets that were piled up on the desk. "Does that count as cleaning?"

"No. Hang them up or put them in the hamper." Soul put up three of them and then the fourth in the hamper. He walked over and picked up an empty, greasy pizza box. Throwing it and some other rubbish in the trash can, he continued to clean and Maka continued to tell him how. Soul finally cleaned up the last of the room and jumped onto the couch exhausted. "Done" he moaned.

"Thank you" and she lets go of his collar. Soul propped his feet on the table in front of him and turned on the television. "Wanna watch?" he asked. His blood red eyes looked into her green eyes. Mesmerized by their gaze for a few seconds.

"Fine. But we have got to make sure this place stays spotless for the company coming over."

"Company? You mean friends, right?"

"Nah"

"Meh, fine, I'll make sure I don't make a mess." He grabbed the remote and changed the channel. The somewhat lazy teenager yawned and took a more comfortable position on the couch.

"No snacks in the living you. You hear?"

He answered with a grunt and said, "Okay. Aren't you gonna watch?

"Gonna go shopping. Be back later." And with that she left.

Soul slightly frowned, but then shrugged and turned the volume up. When she finally left he took out his cell phone and sent a message to all his friends that theres a party starting in his apartment. "No worries, I will just clean up the mess before Maka comes back... a party on a school night is just the thing I need."


	2. Freaking

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Maka screamed. She looked at the trash that has now suddenly reappeared.

"Uh, he he, you see I- uh, had a s- small party…" he stuttered, his clothes had some "party remnants" on them still, including small pieces of confetti.

"Yeah. Uh- huh." Maka grabbed Soul by the collar again. "Now, you're going to clean the apartment AGAIN."

"I will!" he said back cleaning up a table. "Don't worry; it'll be done by the morning. It is a school night, so just go to sleep. Trust me, I got this." Soul knew Maka could act motherly even though she was about the same age as him, but younger. It's not like he minded it, but he wished she'd just relax. 'She looks so beautiful when she's angry…' he thought for a few seconds.

"Oh no. It needs to be done in 15 **MINUTES! **All right, where's my favorite shirt?"

It was morning now, and Soul rolled off of bed, remembering the mess. "It's not that much of a problem, Maka," he said, walking into the kitchen. "We can clean it after school, jeez."

"No. Clean it now or I'll have you for breakfast!"

"Ew" he ran into the living room and started picking up some trash. Looking to the side he saw a person sleeping on the couch. "Black Star! What are you doing here? I thought you went back to your apartment!"

"Soul! Get him out of here!"

"C'mon, go to your apartment already, school's gonna start soon." Black Star woke up and nodded.

"Nice party, by the way." He said as he left.

"Thanks." Soul replied, and finished cleaning. "Hey Maka, I'm done already!"

"No, you're not. You need to dust, mop, wipe the tables, and clean the toilets. In… 3 minutes."

"Hehe… yeah… look over there!" While Maka looked he put on his jacket and ran out the door. He rapidly pressed the button on the elevator and an empty space opened. Quickly, he got inside and repeatedly pressed the button for the door to close.

"Nice try" Maka opens the elevator door right when it closes. "START CLEANING!"

"No" he pressed the close button again

"Fine. I'll go with you" She steps into the elevator. "Not really." Maka grabs Soul collar and drags him to the apartment

"Do you realize that all the time you've wasted making me clean up my messes, you never got to study for the test that you said you would?"

Soul knew all too well that Maka studies for every test and never fails them. Although Soul doesn't care for studying and such.

"Oh no. I studied last night while I was out, while YOU were partying"

"Oh well, I don't want to dust stuff. I'm hungry"

"I don't care! You have 30 seconds"

His eyes opened wide and he was about to protest but he didn't want to upset her any more. Soul quickly dusted the stuff in the living room and cleaned the toilets like Maka asked. "There"

"Thank you. Come on. We need to take that test and I need to get an 'A'."

"B-But, what about breakfast?" Soul said clutching his growling stomach.

"You shouldn't have had that party."

The scarlet eyed teenager found himself regretting hosting the party. "I'm sorry for having the party, Maka. Let's go then" he began to walk out of the apartment again.

"You know what, let's eat out. I don't care if were late."

Soul smiled warmly at her and held her hand as they ran for the elevator. "Thanks Maka!" Once they left the building. Soul got on his motorcycle with Maka in the back. Starting up the vehicle, they drove off to a café nearby.

"Grande Caramel Mocha and sausage biscuit please."

"Garden soup and a sandwich." The waiter at the counter nodded and left. The two sat at a high table near the shop and waited.

"Why the party? And on a SCHOOL NIGHT?"

"Why must you bring it up? I just wanted to have fun!" he replied.

"Could you have at least waited until Saturday?"

"I guess so…" his voice trailed off until the waiter came in with the two orders. Soul decided to pay with his own money and they began to eat.

"Could you slow down? You're getting food on me."

"Sorry." His face turned slightly pink with a blush and he put down the sandwich. He tried his best to drink / eat the soup without the liquid spilling from his spoon.

"That's better."

The time went by so quickly that 30 minutes already past as they ate. 'I wish we could be late everyday…' Soul thought as they finished up.

"You ready?"

He nodded and they rushed for the D.W.M.A.


	3. Tardy

"Wow. Soul's late foe class again. But Maka? Don't tell me you two were –"Stein, their teacher was quickly interrupted by Soul before he could finish.

"No! Why would we do **that**?" Stein chuckled at Soul's urgency. After that Soul and Maka sat in their assigned seats and class continued. "O.k., now we are going to dissect owl pellets!" Stein explained about the owl's digestive tract and told everyone to partner up.

Death the Kid paired up with Crona, Soul paired up with Black Star, and Tsubaki paired up with Maka.

"Hello."

"Hi Maka! Why were you late today? I mean, all the time I've known you, you've never been late!"

"Hey Soul, do you why I passed out at your party? I can't remember." Soul thought about the party again.

"Oh yeah! We were playing spin the bottle and it landed on Death and Crona! Ha-ha, your face was so hilarious when you blacked out. But don't bring up the party again; it's a sensitive subject." he whispered and glanced at Maka. "This owl fur ball or whatever is gross! I'm gonna keep a rat skull though, that's epic."

"Get to work Soul!"

"Hey, you can't tell me what to do!"

"Wow, you two fight a lot!" Tsubaki noted.

"Yes, yes we do."

Soul nodded and not surprisingly Crona and Kid finished already. When everyone finished after them, Black Star asked, "Professor Stein, what are we going to do now?"

Ms. Marie came in and whispered something in Stein's ear. He blushed and said, "See ya kids, I have something to ah – do in Ms. Marie's office." They giggled and left to do "something".

Leaving the class unattended, everyone started yelling and throwing paper airplane notes around. At Ms. Marie's office, Stein and his partner started making out on her desk and he accidently pressed the announcement button with his elbow.

"What is – oh?" Tsubaki started to say, but everyone figured out what was happening by the sounds of it already. Some students started to giggle, and some nearly puked.

"Oh my cheese, why are they making this an announcement?" Patty one of Kid's twin guns said stupidly.

I don't know, maybe because they aren't? It's probably just an accident." Liz replied to her sister. Liz was Kid's other twin gun; he has two weapons to be symmetrical.

"Oh." Ms. Marie and Professor Stein started moaning and saying inappropriate things until what was heard on the announcement was Stein saying, "Oh Marie, I think I was pressing the announcement button…"

A loud smack could be heard. "Why did you do that you d – " Then she remembered it was still on. "Um, sorry for – for the mistake kids um, d – dismiss everything you heard, okay?" she slapped Stein and the announcement ended.

"Uh, Soul, I think we should go. This is getting horribly awkward." And with that Maka grabbed Soul's collar and left.


	4. Dating

When they got back to the apartment, everything was clean and sparkly. Soul hadn't slept well last night, since he had stayed up and practiced his cleaning skills. Also, he just felt like making Maka proud. "That announcement was so un – cool." He hadn't mentioned cleaning anything and he plunged onto the couch. "At least class was short." The scythe turned on his favorite hobby – television – and started watching. A paper slipped from his orange and black jacket – an S – Class job to bring down a newly formed kishin – Grell.

"Are you going to do that at some point?"

"Oh yeah, I was thinking we could do that job tomorrow. I'd like to eat another soul… plus we need it. After this last kishin soul, we can take on a witch, and you'll make me into the greatest Death Scythe ever! Your mom would be proud…" his voice trailed off.

"Fine. But I've got a date tonight."

"W – What! But Maka, how come you haven't told me who this guy is? And I thought you didn't trust other guys?" Soul said, jealously. 'Maka dislikes men because a lot of them cheat on their girlfriends. She decided to trust me to be a good weapon years ago. I bet Maka was surprised when she found out our souls matched. Well, if they didn't, I would be with another meister… and crap! What kind of guy can possibly be cooler than me? I thought she might like me the way I like her, but I guess I'm wrong to make wild assumptions.' Soul thought. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you would have flipped out like you did just now!"

"Well, I've already flipped out so tell me!"

"Um, Black Star asked me out.

Soul's jaw dropped. "Excuse me for a moment." He tried to walk coolly to his room and locked the door behind him. He plopped down onto his bed sadly. The red – eyed teenager sighed and thought about their relationship. Soul shook his head. 'I should be feeling happy for her… but I can't…' A dreadfully short sleep consumed him along with a very real nightmare.


	5. Communicating

It was a new day, and Soul easily got out of bed. He remembered the job, and didn't feel like doing it with Maka today. But it would be the last soul they collect before taking on a witch. Soul walked out of his room.

"Are you under control now?" Maka teased.

"Whatever… I hope you had fun with your… "He said disgustedly, "…boyfriend."

"I didn't go. I felt so guilty about you that I didn't feel well enough to go. I'm sorry."

He felt his face grow hot with a blush. "Wait, what? You… knew?"

"Well duh, I knew you were upset. You never act like that."

He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. 'At least she doesn't know about my major crush on her.' The scythe thought to himself, speaking of scythes… "Maka! D – Do you want to do that job now?" Soul blurted out.

"No. Not RIGHT now, I need breakfast." Then Maka started raiding the fridge.

Maka's weapon ransacked the freezer and he snatched up some waffles. "My waffles!" He speed walked to the microwave and started cooking them once they thawed out of the ice.

"You better share those!" and pulled half of them out of the microwave.

"Wait, since I found them, I get an extra." He snatched up one from her and put it on his plate.

"Hey! That's cheating!"

"No it's not! Finder's keepers! Plus I put them in the microwave!" Soul poured some syrup on his waffles, filling each square with the sticky liquid.

"Uh – huh." Maka then took a bite out of Soul's waffle. "Payback!"

"Not so fast, book worm!" he took a bite out of one of hers.

"Nice try." She snatches the waffle out of his hand.

"Well, I already took a huge bite, so we're even." He began to eat his four and a half waffles.

"I still need breakfast. LET'S GET PIZZA!"

"Okay, but I doubt they'll serve pizza in the morning." Soul slipped out his cell phone and called a pizza place ordering a pizza and two drinks,"

"PIZZA!" yelled Maka, "Pizza, pizza, pizza! Pizza, pizza, pizza!"

Soul looked confused. "Um, Maka? Are you okay? Did you like – drink too much coffee or something?"

"No! I had 3 energy drinks!"

"Wow. I just hope you don't you don't do somersaults and back flips when you're trying to do our job. I don't think Grell would hold back on us just because you're high on Monster…" Just then a ringing noise was heard at the apartment door. "I'll get it, Maka. That was quick." Soul answered the door and paid for the food.

"PIZZA! PIZZA, PIZZA, PIZZA!" Maka screamed. "I want PIZZA!"

"Maka, quiet down! The pizza guy probably heard you!"

As his meister gobbled up the pizza, he thought about how they would defeat the kishin. He was confident in Maka, but he still hoped she wouldn't get hurt.

"Soul, I'm kind of crashing." And with that she fell asleep.

His dark red eyes sparkled with humor as he chuckles to himself. "Oh, Maka…" he sighed and gazed at her sleeping figure. 'She looks so… peaceful (and cute)… I better not wake her up.' Soul threw the now empty pizza box away and listened to his iPod. It was a song called Dear Agony, which really suited them well.

Maka started snoring loudly, enough for Soul to hear through his earphones.

'She snores now?' he thought annoyed and walked into his room. 'I hope she wakes up soon, I want to do that job.' Two hours passed and he was watching T.V.

"Hi Soul." Maka walked into the room and yawned, "How long was I out?"

"Like two or three hours. You were being so crazy that it was funny. Do you remember when you were screaming about pizza while I was ordering? Hehe." He smiled deviously.

"Yes, I remember that."

He laughed some more and added, "So, do you think you can do that job now? Here, try to pick me up." In only a few seconds, Soul glowed a bright white light and formed into a long scythe. The red and black patterns on his blade sparkled and his reflection showed dimly. The scythe dropped to the floor waiting for his master to wield him.

Maka picked the scythe up off the floor but put it down just as quickly. "I'm still kind of tired."

"O.k., just tell me when you're ready." Soul turned back into his human form and sat on the couch. Slipping out his cell phone, he texted Black Star, |hey, did Maka tell u y she cancelled ur d8?| no. she said its personal.| LOL! Bye :D| he then texted Kid about playing basketball next week and he replied yes.

"Soul, we need to talk." And she sat down beside him.

He looked up from his phone and placed it on the table in front of the couch. "About what?" he asked coolly.

"Last night. I cancelled because of somebody else, you."

The weapon blushed at the memory. "But I thought you didn't because u – upset?" he stammered. It would be pointless attempting to hide his blush by now.

"I know you like me, and that you're jealous, you don't hide it very well."

"I couldn't if I tried." Her smirk made him out in, "Hey, we practically live together; it's kind of hard trying to ignore you!"

"You have a point. Sometimes I want to kill you, but you're too cute to kill."

Soul blushed a little redder, "I'm not sure if I should take that as an insult or a compliment…"

"Either way would be fine." And she hugged Soul.

He felt a fluttering feeling in his heart and shivers at the contact, but hugs back. The moment felt like only seconds for the two, but it was actually about a minute before they let go. Their souls seemed to have resonated stronger, which would be good to know before a battle… "Thanks Maka."

"You're welcome." She said. "I've got to change my clothes." She joked. "These stink."

He laughed and said, "O.k." when she left he thought to himself, 'Wow… that just happened?'

"Ugh… hard part's over." Maka whispered when she closed her door.


	6. Cooking

Soul woke up and stretched his arms. Yawning, he tried to remember whose turn it was to make breakfast. Remembering that it was his turn, he looked around for a hiding place. He decided to hide under his bed turned into a scythe.

"Nice try, Soul." And she grabbed him from under the bed. "You're making breakfast."

"I don't want to!" he refused to turn back.

"Fine." And she starts to use him as a knife.

"I'm starting to get dizzy!" the food was smudging up his usually clear blade and he couldn't really see what was happening.

"Then change back." Maka said while still slicing bananas.

"Ew, okay." As the bright light glowed again and he changed back, his clothes were covered with the fruit. "Aw, Crap!"

"Well, you shouldn't have tried to hide." Maka taunted. "It would save you a lot of trouble."

"Yeah, it would." He got off the table and took off his now unclean jacket.

"Hand it over." And threw Soul's jacket in the washing machine. "Go get changed so I can up this mess of your clothes."

"Okay." He stripped off his shirt and was about to slip off his belt until he realized she was in front of him, blushing. He headed to his room to change the rest of his clothes and came back in a black jacket, white shirt, and burgundy jeans.

"Smooth move, hot shot." Maka teased.

"Well at least I didn't take off the rest of my clothes… and I saw you checking me out."

"No! I mean yes! Uh…" Maka started turning red.

"I'll go make some pancakes." He chuckled at her flustered expression.


	7. Traumatizing

When they finished, Soul proclaimed, "I may be full, bit I'm still hungry for a kishin soul. Can we do the job now, Maka? Please?"

"Fine. Now that I'm clean and have a full stomach, we can go."

He walked out of the apartment with her, and they used the elevator to get down to the first floor of the D.W.M.A. They found a mirror and soon, Lord Death appeared on the reflection. "Why, hello you two! So this is your last kishin soul before taking on a witch? Congratulations! This kishin, Grell, is at a Phantomhive Mansion, where he is now serving his guests. I have something to do now, so good luck!" Maka's dad, Spirit, was now on the mirror.

"Good luck, Maka! I can't wait to have this accomplishment on your list!" he then looked at Soul through the mirror. "I still don't like you!"

"O.K., Papa, we have to go now." And his image disappeared from the looking glass.

"Maka, we should sneak in." they were at the entrance of the mansion now.

"I like it. Using the element of surprise!"

"O.K., follow me, I have a plan." He whispered, and led her up to the high roof of the mansion.

She had no idea how they got there, but they were next to the chimney. She gave him one of her notorious Maka Chops.

"Ow! I saw it in a movie! What's the big deal?"

"They had harnesses and ropes that were edited out!"

"Wait! I'll turn into a scythe, and you can use me to go down slower. Just try not to scratch me to hard." He then turned into the long weapon, ready to test out this plan.

"No! I don't want to hurt me or you! I'm going down if you don't mind!"

"Okay then, but you'll have to carry me down. I can't change back and forth too much."

"Fine." Maka started to climb down when she hears the door open.

He shivered a bit in her hands. They both heard a door open and Grell step out to say goodbye to some guests. "Stay there! You'll make noise if you climb! And who is it?"

"I can't see from where I am!"

"Sh!" It seems whoever went outside saw them because suddenly a gunshot could be heard.

"Aah!" Maka had gotten shot in the leg. "Soul, we have a problem."

"Maka!" he turned into his even though it would energy. "Are you okay?" he helped her stay steady with his right hand and inspected her leg with the other one. It seemed to have mostly brushed off some skin, but it didn't go through. "Thank Lord Death!"

"I'll shoot you both!" the person threatened and shot again. He missed, but the bullet would have shot Soul if he hadn't moved.

"Maka, can you fight? Or, at least run?"

"Yeah. But not as fast as I usually go, obviously."

"Let's take care of this guy first." He held her hand and turned back into a scythe so that she was already holding him.

"O.k." she said with a grimace. "Let's do this." And she jumped from the roof, causing her to have more pain in her leg.

The guy suddenly fell back, with Grell behind him holding a sickle with fresh blood on it. "Well, well, well. Two students from the D.W.M.A. I doubt you can defeat me, you're already wounded."

"Oh shut up." And Maka took a slice out of him. The cut makes a mark, but Grell pulls the line of his chainsaw and swings. Maka dodges swiftly and cuts Grell again. He pretends to be aiming to her left side, but hits her on the right (her injured side), which she wasn't prepared for, but someone else was.

Soul had gotten in front of her, protecting Maka from the blow and taking it instead.

His bright red blood spewed out and the next second he fell to the floor, unmoving.


	8. Reviving

Even a kishin like Grell looked surprised. "Soul! **SOUL!** Please don't be dead! Please!" Maka said through her tears. "I need you!"

Soul slowly attempted to move to the side to see her face. His body trembled, he was losing blood fast. "M – Maka… Don't c – cry… I – I'll be f - fine." His words weren't really convincing when he was nearly ripped in two and could barely finish a sentence.

"No! You're no dying! You're not!" Maka cried. "You have to live! I won't let you die!"

"Yeah, well…" his voice trailed off and he went limp.

"Soul? Soul!" Maka cried."SOUL!" She tried to calm herself down."You have to do this for Soul. Calm down." She placed her hands on Soul's torn chest. _"Samun a kacir en mun!"_ Maka chanted.

Soul lifted his head weakly. When he looked down at his pool of blood, he went unconscious again, but the rise and fall of his chest showed he was still alive.

Grell looked at them. "Uh, you can drag your lame boyfriend – "

"I'm cool…" Soul mumbled still unconscious. "… and leave now before I slice you up."

The kishin waited. The weapon's breathing stopped for a while, scaring Maka, but he breathed rhythmically after a few seconds.

"We'll deal with you later." Maka said to Grell. "Come on Soul." And she carried him back to the D.W.M.A.

When he woke up, he was on his bed with large bandages wrapped around his chest. Maka was sitting next to him. "Maka, what happened…?" the memory of him protecting her flashed back.

"I think you already remember." And she showed him her wound on her leg, bandaged just like his. "You won't be able to change for three months because of your wound. You'd be in two pieces in your other form."

He groaned and tried to get up. It wasn't working. He plopped back down onto his bed. "Maka, I can't move."

"Well, you were almost torn in half by Grell and his chainsaw. You'll have to stay in bed for three weeks. Sorry."

"Ugh… I'm gonna be so bored… can you stay with me for a while?"

"Sure. But would you like something to eat first? You were asleep for two days."

"Two days? Does that take away from the three weeks? And yeah, I'm really hungry!"

"Yes, yes, and what do you want to eat? Waffles, bacon, eggs, pancakes, orange juice, milk, or water?"

"Waffles! Oh, and orange juice. Haven't had it in a while." His stomach growled.

"Coming right up." And she walked into the kitchen. "Please try to lay still." And she threw him the remote. "Watch some T.V."

He was about to pick up the remote when his phone vibrated. "Ugh… c'mell (**A/N** I don't know what it means. Mitsie wrote that line.) Phone…" Soul tried to reach it, he gave up and turned on the T.V.

"Soul, what do you want on your waffle?"

"Wait; could you pass me my phone? And… syrup!"

"Yeah; sure." And Maka came in with steaming waffles with a syrup waterfall on them. She then handed Soul his phone. "Here you are."

"Thanks, Maka." He started eating some waffles and looked at the text. Death the Kid had texted |Hey, look at channel 69! It'll cheer you up!| He did and it was MTV with a bunch of bikini – clad models.

"Give me the phone." And she replied, "Nice try." He replied, "Maka! Quit acting like Soul's mom!"

"Yeah!" Soul said aloud. But he doesn't really mean it in a bad way, he appreciates it secretly.

"Bye." And she hangs up the phone. She then gives Soul a look, that, if looks could kill, Soul would be dead. "That was kind of rude."

"Well, you have to admit you're motherly sometimes…" Soul could not look her in the eyes.

"I know that! But, how would you be able to survive without me? You'd be dead in five minutes."

"So would you, what would you do without a weapon?"

"Touché." Maka said. "See, we both need each other more than we think."

Soul then finished his breakfast. "Don't feel bad about my new scar. I did it because I needed to. I don't know what I'd do if Grell had hit you…"

"If you had paid attention in class and studied you would have done the same thing." He turned his head to the side and wondered how their relationship would work out when he'll be in bed for three weeks.

"Don't worry, Soul. Stein will come every week to make sure you're doing okay and to help with physical therapy for both of us. If you do the exercises he gives you, you'll be able to sit up in a few days. And I'll need help to able to stand on two legs again." Soul just then noticed Maka's right leg was in a wrap, and she was holding it off the floor. Didn't she just walk with a limp?

He thought about the new schedule but then realized with a deep blush, "Um, Maka? How am I going to take a bath?"

"The doctor will take care of that when he comes, and Nygus will come every other day."

"But I don't **ANYONE** to see me IN THE NUDE!"

"It's okay." She added with a devious grin, "They'll knock you out if needed."

"NO! Maka!" he tried to squirm free of the horrible living nightmare.

"I don't want to be injured anymore! I wish I would've just been one of those Shinigami's guns!"

"I'm sorry. That's not an option. Stein will be here at 2:00."

"Fuuu – " she looked like she was going to Maka – Chop if he finished the word. "Uh, I mean funnn!" Soul pouted and told her to leave for a while.

"Okay." And she closed the door behind her. "O.M.G." she heard somebody knocking on the door. "Hello?"

"Hey, Maka. How are you doing?" Soul heard them from his bed.

"Get away! I hate doctors!"

"Soul, for Pete's sake, get a hold of yourself!"

"I'm not going to talk to you ever again!" he stated, angrily.

"I'm sorry." Maka told Stein. "He's not very thrilled at the thought of bathing like this."

Soul couldn't stand that idea. He crossed his arms and started thinking why he wouldn't be allowed to get up. Soul kicked his right leg just to see if he could move it.

"All right, Soul. I hope you're ready. Stein'll be making sure your injury is getting better, rebandage it, make sure the rest of you is healthy, help with physical therapy, and…" Maka didn't need to finish the sentence. "Then he'll help with me." Soul just made a pissed – off expression. "Well, Soul, would you rather have me bathe you?"

"If you were blindfolded or something…"

"Right, and do you want to die from infection from your wound not being cleaned?"

"If it means I don't have to take a bath, I'd prefer dying." He said that seriously.

"Too bad." She then said to Stein, "Do what you need to."

"Gotcha. O.K., Soul, you ready? I'll be checking up on you the next three months every Tuesday. So first, the regular checkup, cleaning your wound, and then…" Soul didn't give him a chance to finish his sentence.

"If you're going to give me a bath, put on a blindfold and don't touch me!" he put an emphasis the "don't".

"Even I think this is horribly awkward, I don't want to do this either!"

**A/N:**

Sorry it took so long to update! But to make up for it I made this chapter extra long!

.Fan4Ever

Peace, Love, Smile

Dare 2B Different!


End file.
